Talk:Gives You Hell (1)/@comment-3346978-20120719035932
Cam/Tristan/Maya okay. Its obvious cam has a thing for maya. He chatted maya and not tristan and he probs apologized because he didn't want MAYA to think he was a douche. ergo he doesn't like tristan probs because he came on to strong. Like when Tristan said "Its CRAZZYY" I was like.... |: awko taco with a side of gauco. Tristan is going to pull Maya and Cam together but eventually he will be the one to screw it up. Im pretty sure cam isn't going to like that he really liked this girl and thought they were good together and then find out that its actuallly some guy that creeps him out. So eventually that will lead to problems with Maya. So the idea of Maybell in my mind seems like its going to have secrets. Maya might start pretending to be someone she isn't. Which never ends well. Katie/Drew/Bianca I think at the end Katie was genuinely sorry for how she hurt bianca. Im pumped to see this new side of katie but Drew annoys me right now. He needs to go and get character developed because he lacks in that because he ALWAYS has a girl. Katie/Jake I was cracking up that she started crying while kissing him. He played it off and that is another reason why I find jake awesomeee(: Eli/Becky Yes Eli did start it but i could see where he came from. He wants to go to New York and needed some fluff for it. In his mind plays were important so he snapped on becky when she was the head of it. BUT he came to that meeting after talking to clare (After an adorable Eclare scene<3 my babiess!) and had full intentions on ending it. BECKY purposely set the musical thing up. It would be obvious to anyone who looked at Eli or someone like him and Think "hmm that person probs doesn't like happy dappy musicals" so she knew what she was doing and she knew that he didn't have any history with them because why would he. She picked a category she could excell in so she tried to take the reigns again. When you fight fire with Eli you get a more pissed off Eli. So she was stupid with that and the battle is going to be on who gets control and in the end i think it will be Eli because it shows in the last Episode of the summer season that parents don't like the play and obviously parents would like a normal romeo and juliet so my guess is its the Romeo and Jules one. So becky won't support it and leave. Win for Eli. Becky will get her chance later. Random Funnies Imogen cracks me up! she's so excited for her musical(: hopefully she gets a role Bianca saying "Theres hungry children in Africa, Ya Dumb bitch!" XD made my day Eli snatching Clares sandwhich. Totally cute but if you think about it i could totally see someone being like "Bitch go get me a Samich". If only clare would do this...haha but still funny "Suck on an Egg." BAHAHA made my day! And did anyone notice how good the music is this seaosn? I like all these songs!